


Lily

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But is it really?, M/M, a wholesome family, but its not normal sooooo, is it technically a crack fic?, no, this is so wack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: Surprise
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	Lily

When they had first realized she was going to be a part of their lives, they had been surprised, to say the least. Neither of them expected this. She wasn’t unwelcomed, but the truth was that they had no idea what to do.

They spent many hours at The Burrow, seeking advice, and many hours at home, picturing where and how she would fit into their lives.

Then the time came. They made her her own space, and gave her everything she could possibly need. Then they gave her a name. 

_Lily._

They cared for her in every way they knew how. Now that their family had grown, they found themselves responsible for a new life, and that stressed them out. But it also brought them so much joy. 

“Draco, can you feed Lily, please? I’m a bit busy and she seems hungry.”

“Of course,” Draco replied. 

He walked over to the fish tank and dropped a few flakes in.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to like..surprise the reader? maybe? not really sure lol. As always, thank you for reading!!! 💞


End file.
